


Thor, scendi dalle stelle

by Ravenclawesomer



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Comic, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Humor, Parodia, Parody, Post-Thor (2011), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor - Freeform, natale, presepe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawesomer/pseuds/Ravenclawesomer
Summary: Manca poco a Natale: un bambino gioca con l'action figure di Thor e la lascia in mezzo al presepe.Non sa, però, che di notte le statuine si animano: come reagiranno i pastori, gli umili lavoratori e la Sacra Famiglia al cospetto di un simile intruso?Una minaccia ancora più grande ed oscura incombe ogni anno sul presepe, minacciando la nascita del piccolo Gesù. Che il nuovo arrivato sia la chiave per debellarla, una volta per tutte?★★ Questa fic partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento 2018 by Fanwriter.it!★★ Dal Generatore di Prompt di Fanwriter.itUna one-shot umoristica, allegra e leggera perfetta per le feste :)





	Thor, scendi dalle stelle

“Zio, ma perché metti sempre la statuina di Thor nel presepe?”

Il piccolo Leo osserva i lineamenti muscolosi della miniatura, indeciso se gli è permesso toccarla oppure no.

E’ strana: assomiglia più ad una versione gonfiata della Barbie che alle action figures che possiede lui. Ne osserva i tratti abbozzati, la tuta insolitamente colorata e sfiora con le dita lo strano elmo alato.

Lo zio alza lo sguardo dal libro e mette a fuoco il nipote: sta studiando la statuetta con la bocca semiaperta e la fronte corrucciata, in una muta e confusa adorazione.

I genitori (suoi e del nipote) sono ancora in sala da pranzo al secondo giro di panettone, frutta secca, caffè e ammazzacaffè. E’ il segnale convenuto allo scattare del quale si sente autorizzato a lasciare la tavola e a raggiungere il nipote, facendo finta di dargli un’occhiata mentre si rannicchia in poltrona con il suo Tolkien e una tisana digestiva. Sarebbe disposto anche a giocare al cavalluccio con Leo, tutto pur di non restare a tavola a discutere di politica, di complotti e di come il mondo vada a rotoli. Non a Natale.

  


“Portalo qui, Leo, e ti racconto la sua storia,” lo invita, posando _Il Signore degli Anelli_ e issando sulle ginocchia il piccolo, che stringe la statuina, cercando di togliergli l’elmo.

  


“C’era una volta...” inizia, sistemando meglio il bimbo sul grembo e facendolo accoccolare contro il suo petto. “C’era una volta un bambino poco più grande di te...”

  


  


\----------------------------

  


  


“Woosh! Woosh! Woosh! SBAM!”

Il bambino fece atterrare con uno schianto l’action figure di Thor in mezzo al presepe, facendo cadere un paio di statuine.

“Umani, non serve che sveniate al mio cospetto,” affermò, imitando la voce roca e potente del dio del tuono e rialzando le figurine, “un semplice inchino sarà sufficiente.”

  


“Elia, non fammelo ripetere di nuovo! Letto! Ora!”

Il tono della mamma aveva raggiunto quella nota stridula che corrispondeva all’ultimo avvertimento. Era diventata più nervosa ora che il papà era spesso assente per lavoro. Decise che era meglio non contrariarla ulteriormente e si diresse verso la camera da letto, strisciando i piedi.

La madre finì di pulire la cucina, poi andò a dare il bacio della buonanotte al figlio e infine si sdraiò sul divano, dove dormicchiò a tratti, seguendo un programma politico. Infine, spostò il gatto, che le ronfava sulla pancia, e lo portò con sé in camera.

  


La zona giorno rimase in silenzio, fatta eccezione per il ronzio metallico del frigo e l’appena percettibile ticchettio dell’orologio. La lucina notturna collegata alla presa della cucina riempiva l’ambiente di una calda, seppure debole, luce giallognola, arrivando a rischiarare anche il piccolo soggiorno, che faceva parte della stessa stanza.

Accanto alla credenza, un piccolo alberello di Natale si ergeva leggermente storto e decisamente sovrabbondante di decorazioni di tutti i colori e sproporzionate tra di loro. Così colorato e sgargiante, pieno di pagliuzze argentate, non sarebbe stato fuori luogo in un locale di drag queen.

Tra il televisore e la libreria si annidava un presepe, con tanto di cielo stellato attaccato alla parete, muschio, capanne, lucine e angelo sulla grotta.

Lì, accanto alla lavandaia e vicino al fiume di carta d’alluminio, si stagliava, alto almeno il doppio delle altre statuine, l’action figure di Thor, in una posa fiera a gambe divaricate e con tanto di martello, mantello svolazzante e elmo luccicante.

  


L’orologio della cucina segnò le due.

  


Thor si riscosse, accorgendosi di non essere più paralizzato nella posa ufficiale.

Fissò il paesaggio davanti a sé: il terreno era innaturalmente duro e la vegetazione strana, rigogliosa ma apparentemente priva di radici, di colore verde scuro, tendente al marrone. Gli arrivava quasi al ginocchio e sembrava facile impigliarvisi. Davanti a lui c’erano delle case di... nani apparentemente. Non sembravano particolarmente stabili. Un paio erano decisamente sbilenche. Probabilmente era atterrato in un pianeta sottosviluppato. Ma come? Forse Heimdall l’aveva spedito lì per errore, tramite il Bifrost...

Si guardò intorno: era contemporaneamente giorno e notte. Alla sua destra un cielo innaturalmente immobile e dalle stelle enormi prendeva tre quarti del paesaggio, ma si interrompeva bruscamente lasciando il posto a qualcosa di biancastro. A sinistra si scorgeva il sole, molto debole e distante, che splendeva oltre uno strapiombo e in fondo al più bizzarro paesaggio che avesse mai visto.

  


“Ah beh! Qual buon vento!”

Thor si voltò di scatto. Una signora sulla quarantina, piuttosto in carne e dalle guance innaturalmente rubiconde, lo fissava ammiccando. La camicetta bianca stretta in vita da un’alta cintura accentuava il seno prosperoso e i fianchi larghi, nascosti dalla lunga gonna azzurrina, strappata e rattoppata in più punti e semicoperta da un grembiule macchiato. Gli arrivava a stento alla vita.

Teneva in mano una camicia bianca e ai suoi piedi giaceva una cesta con dell’altro bucato. Due ciuffetti neri spuntavano dal fazzoletto rosso che le copriva il capo.

  


“Dove sono? Chi sei?” domandò Thor, rilassando la presa sul Mjolnir.

Per tutta risposta la lavandaia si avvicinò ulteriormente, facendo arretrare impercettibilmente il dio.

Seguì un silenzio carico di imbarazzo da parte di Thor e di interesse sempre crescente da parte della lavandaia, che lo scrutò, soppesandolo e arrivando perfino a girargli intorno, con Thor che non la perdeva di vista, girando con lei.

“E tu da dove spunti, bel tenebroso?” domandò lei, strusciandosi contro il suo avambraccio e tastando, compiaciuta, la possanza del bicipite – sebbene per farlo si dovette alzare in punta di piedi e sollevare le braccia sopra il capo.

Senza attendere una risposta, continuò. “Ho aspettato da tanto tempo il tuo arrivo,” sospirò, sbattendo le palpebre dalle ciglia inesistenti. “Angelica ha Simeone, Gertrude ha Ernesto, e ovviamente Maria ha Giuseppe e io... Sono tutta sola con Berto che mi fa la corte! Ma sia dannata se mi sposo un pastore che puzza di letame dalla mattina alla sera! Quello non viene mica via facilmente dalle camicie!” esclamò, sventolandogli l’indumento sotto il naso.

Thor allontanò il capo con decisione. “Donna! Dimmi chi sei e dove sono finito!” ordinò Thor, con tono asciutto, cercando di respingere gentilmente ma fermamente le avances signora.

La lavandaia represse a stento un brivido di piacere. “Così alto, così forte, così... uomo! Aspetta che ti presenti agli altri! Ad Angelica verrà un colpo!”

“Donna...” ripeté Thor, seccato.

“Sono Giustina, e tu sei nel presepe della famiglia Scacchi,” affermò lei, come se spiegasse che l’acqua è bagnata.

“Nel Prese...che?”

“Pre-se-pe.”

“In quale galassia si trova? E’ vicino ad Asgard?” domandò Thor, guardandosi intorno per cercare un cartello stradale o una mappa che indicasse la direzione più breve per la terra natia.

Giustina lo osservò in silenzio, il mento racchiuso nella mano destra mentre la sinistra stringeva il gomito opposto: “Mmm... devi avere sbattuto la testa, magari ti hanno fatto cadere...” mormorò. “Tu come ti chiami, tesoro?”

“Sono Thor, figlio di Odino, re di Asgard!” esclamò, assumendo una posa fiera e lo sguardo rivolto all’orizzonte. Se fossero stati in un film si sarebbero udite le note solenni che accompagnano sempre questo tipo di dichiarazioni.

“Ciao Thorfigliodiodinorediasgard, ti chiamo Thor che faccio prima, eh?” Giustina ammiccò, cingendogli il braccio con notevole difficoltà e soddisfazione insieme.

“Vieni, ti accompagno a casa mia, così ti riposi un po’ e mi racconti tutto di questo _Asguardo_...” disse, gettando la camicia sulla pila del bucato e facendosi strada tra la vegetazione rigogliosa e ostile.

 

Non avevano fatto due passi che, dietro ad un rovo, spuntarono altre due personcine dal respiro affannato sia per la corsa, sia per la difficoltà nel districarsi tra i rami.

“Fermo lì! Non un passo di più!” esclamò un pastore, puntandogli contro un lungo bastone, mentre il suo amico brandiva un martello, che, rispetto a quello di Thor, poteva benissimo fungere da chiodo. Erano entrambi vestiti di poco più che stracci, i volti precocemente segnati dalle rughe e le espressioni irate. Una pecorella si avvicinò, ruminando con espressione curiosa.

“Tina! Mettiti in salvo! Corri alla grotta! Ci pensiamo noi a questo qui!” abbaiò il pastore, senza smettere di puntare il vincastro contro l’intruso.

“Berto, metti via quel rametto lì, che sei ridicolo!” esclamò Giustina, rimanendo a fianco di Thor. “Vi presento il _mio_ Thor. Thor, questi sono Berto il Pastore ed Ernesto il Calzolaio.”

“Tina! Sei impazzita?” esclamò Ernesto, tenendo il martello con entrambe le mani nodose. “Vieni via! Quello ci schiaccia con un dito!”

“Una ragione in più per non essere così ostili, no?” replicò Tina, piccata.

“Scusate!” esclamò Thor, alzando la mano senza martello, “Non vorrei interrompere questa piacevole discussione, ma io non voglio schiacciare proprio nessuno, voglio solo capire come sono finito qui e - possibilmente - tornarmene a casa al più presto.”

“Questo poi è da vedere...” mormorò Giustina, fissandolo con la stessa intensità di una persona a dieta davanti ad una torta di profiteroles.

“Dacci una dimostrazione delle tue intenzioni non ostili: posa quell’arma!” esclamò Ernesto, indicando il martello di Thor.

Il volto del dio si contrasse in una smorfia. “Non mi separo mai dal mio martello,” affermò, secco.

“E guerra sia!” esclamò Berto, avventandosi contro Thor con un balzo e un urlo selvaggio.

“PER BETLEMME!” urlò Ernesto, seguendo l’amico.

Thor, colto alla sprovvista, perse l’equilibrio e cadde con uno schianto che fece vibrare tutte le case della cittadina. Giustina venne spinta di lato e rotolò sotto al muschio.

Il pastore e il calzolaio, inorgogliti dal successo iniziale, presero a bastonare e martellare ogni centimetro quadrato del corpo di Thor che capitasse loro a tiro, in un turbinio di minuta ferocia, sordi alle invocazioni della lavandaia.

Alla battaglia si unirono anche un vecchio con la sua mazza e un biondino con un bastoncino delle dimensioni, per Thor, di uno stuzzicadenti.

Il dio si alzò a sedere parando gli assalti con le braccia possenti. Infine, dopo un’animata colluttazione, riuscì ad intrappolare due personcine sotto al braccio destro e due sotto a quello sinistro, riuscendo finalmente a tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Udì in lontananza il belare e il grugnire spaventato degli animali.

“Ora ci diamo tutti una calmata?” sbottò, guardandoli a turno. Il vecchio era la personcina più rugosa e segnata dal tempo, ma ancora agile e possente. Il giovane dai capelli biondi lo guardava con odio, cercando di recuperare il bastoncino, che gli era caduto nella collutazione. Ernesto si agitava freneticamente, senza riuscire a liberarsi di un millimetro, mentre Berto fissava Tina, in shock.

“Non voglio farvi del male,” continuò, scandendo ogni parola, come se parlasse con un branco di idioti. Il ragazzo stava diventando bluastro, quindi alleggerì leggermente il peso del bicipite sul suo petto.

Dai cespugli circostanti spuntarono le teste di tre donne, due signore anziane e una ragazza giovane, che si stringevano l’un l’altra, atterrite.

“Avete un re?” domandò Thor, rivolto a Giustina, che, per quanto stramba, pareva l’unica a non essere terrorizzata o infuriata con lui. “C’è un capo con cui posso parlare a quattr’occhi?”.

Giustina annuì. “C’è ma non si dovrebbe disturbare per nessun motivo. Sua moglie partorirà tra poco meno di venti ore.”

“Mi sembra che non abbiamo molta scelta...” ribatté Thor, rafforzando la presa per evitare che il pastore svicolasse e riprendesse a batterlo.

“Bene, vieni, ti porto alla grotta,” annuì Giustina, lottando per strappare un rametto di muschio impigliato nella gonna.

“Cosa?”

“Non puoi!”

“Stai scherzando?”

Un insieme di esclamazioni tra l’irato e l’indignato si levò dalle altre personcine.

“Benissimo!” replicò Tina, offesa. “Benissimo, chiamate Giuseppe, ditegli di venire qui. Poi però la sentite voi Maria e le spiegate che avete dovuto chiamare suo marito proprio oggi, proprio adesso, dopo tutto il loro peregrinare, dopo che hanno finalmente trovato un buco di riparo dove stare, con riscaldamento a fiato, quando è ormai il momento...”

Gli uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo imbarazzato.

“Però lui non entra nella grotta, sia chiaro!” Dalla destra di Thor arrivò l’esclamazione soffocata di Ernesto, spalmato dietro il gomito del dio.

“Tanto non ci passa comunque. Chiediamo semplicemente a Giuseppe di uscire un momento,” suggerì Tina.

Si udì un borbottio d’assenso generale. Thor scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con gli uomini e sollevò le braccia, liberandoli. Subito gli uomini accerchiarono Thor con fare minaccioso, mentre il dio si rimetteva in piedi.

Giustina fece strada, seguita dal dio contornato dai quattro nanetti e, a chiudere la processione, le tre donne, strette l’un l’altra, che procedevano a passo incerto.

  


Avanzarono lungo il paesino deserto. Thor si guardò intorno mentre veniva sospinto verso la montagna.

La curiosità ebbe la meglio su di lui. “Ma come ci entrate in quelle case, se le porte sono grandi la metà, per voi?” domandò.

“Ha! E chi mai vorrebbe viverci, anche se potessimo?” esclamò Tina. “Con porte e finestre sempre aperte… i costruttori non sanno cosa sia la privacy! Per non parlare delle luci che si accendono ogni tre secondi… roba da farci ammattire!”

“Ma quindi dove vivete?”

“Stiamo davanti alle case, per forza. Il clima è sempre asciutto e piuttosto caldo, di quello non ci dobbiamo lamentare. Almeno finché non nevica.”

“Silenzio, Tina!” le ingiunse il fabbro. La donna – sospettò Thor – non si zittì per fare un piacere al concittadino, ma perché ormai erano arrivati.

  


La grotta era difficile da non notare: era l’unica costruzione rocciosa del circondario e, se qualcuno fosse stato così idiota da non vederla, avevano montato sopra uno strano faro fatto a forma di stella con una lunga coda. Davanti ad esso, un essere alato li scrutava fischiettando. O così pareva a Thor, dato che aveva le labbra innaturalmente semichiuse fino a formare una piccolissima O.

“Ohi! Thun! Abbiamo visite!” esclamò Ernesto, mentre Berto si addentrava nella grotta per chiamare Giuseppe.

“Ho visto.” L’angelo non parve turbato o curioso dalla notizia.

“Non vuoi venire giù a darci una mano?”

“Grazie, vedo benissimo da qui,” affermò, scrutando la plebaglia con innegabile disprezzo.

“Pensa che sia migliore di noi solo perché è di ceramica ed è fatto a mano! Non è della famiglia _Madeinchina_ , come noi,” sussurrò Giustina, costringendo Thor ad abbassarsi per essere a livello delle sue orecchie. “Si dà tante di quelle arie che mi stupisco del fatto che non voli via!”

Un rimbrotto sommesso proveniente dal fabbro zittì Tina.

  


In realtà, osservò Thor, la grotta sembrava più una tettoia fatta di roccia: fungeva da riparo unicamente contro la pioggia e la neve, ma per il resto esponeva i residenti agli elementi. Dalla sua posizione, Thor riusciva benissimo a vedere due animali accucciati, una mangiatoia semivuota, illuminata da un grandissimo lampadario giallo che aveva squarciato il soffitto (rendendo ancora più inutile il riparo) e, di spalle, una figura velata.

In quel momento dietro a Berto si presentò un omino vestito di una semplice tunica marrone, che, nonostante non fosse vecchio, si adagiava ad un bastone ricurvo.

“Dimmi il tuo nome e perché sei qui,” disse Giuseppe, con tono fermo ma pacato, scrutandolo con gli occhi nocciola.

“Sono Thor, figlio di Odino, re di Asgard, dio del tuono...”

“Dio?”

La voce, flebile e dolce, proveniva dalla figura velata, che si era alzata e stava avanzando timorosa, sfiorando la parete. Il lungo mantello celeste, che le copriva anche il capo, si apriva rivelando una semplice tunica bianca, legata in vita e consumata all’altezza delle ginocchia. Non sembrava affatto incinta, per lo meno, non certo al nono mese. Thor si soffermò un momento di troppo sui suoi lineamenti delicati e sui grandi occhi azzurri e Tina gli diede una gomitata all’altezza della coscia.

“Dio?” ripeté Giuseppe, con l’espressione di qualcuno che ha preso una scarica da mille volt.

L’intera cerchia di personcine trattenne rumorosamente il fiato, in un risucchio generale.

Dopo una pausa in cui sembrò che qualcuno avesse tolto l’audio, eruppe una serie di bisbiglii e borbottii.

“Non è possibile!”

“Quello è Dio?”

“Ma non doveva essere un vecchio dalla barba bianca?”

“Fermi tutti!” esclamò Giuseppe con tono a metà tra il riverente e l’incavolato. “Sei tu che hai messo incinta mia moglie?”

Thor si paralizzò dalla sorpresa, tanto da credere di essere ritornato un inanimato pezzo di plastica.

Aveva gli occhi di tutti fissi su di sé. L’angelo si era sporto oltre il tetto della grotta per vedere meglio la scena. Poco distante, un gruppo di pecore lo fissava immobile, interrompendo il loro ruminare.

“Ok, cerchiamo di stare calmi.” disse, più a se stesso che ai presenti. “Io non ho messo incinta nessuno. Non che io sappia, per lo meno, su queste cose non si può mai sapere, giusto, vecchio mio?” rise, dando una leggera manata sulla spalla a Giuseppe, che, a causa della possanza di Thor, finì lungo disteso, accompagnato dalle urla delle donne e dagli insulti degli uomini, diretti all’intruso.

Thor si affrettò a rimetterlo in piedi, spazzolò via un po’ di sassolini e continuò: “In secondo luogo,” alzò la voce, per sovrastare gli improperi, “la signora in questione non mi pare affatto incinta!”

“Oh, ha parlato l’esperto!” sbottò quella che doveva essere la panettiera, visto che stringeva un cestino con una pagnotta che pareva dura come il cemento. “Lo sanno tutti che Maria è incinta e che tra poche ore apparirà dal nulla un bambino nella mangiatoia! Così è sempre stato e così sarà per sempre!”

“Ok, io non sono un esperto di parti, ma voi avete un sistema di riproduzione un po’ bizzarro...” affermò, alzando la mano senza martello, invocando la calma.

“Insomma, sei stato tu?” ripeté Giuseppe, stavolta decisamente adirato, incurante dei pezzi di arbusti che erano rimasti attaccati ai suoi vestiti.

“Thor! Dì la verità! C’è un’altra donna nel tuo cuore?” esclamò Tina, con tono struggente, torcendosi il tessuto liso della gonna.

“Io non vi conosco neanche! Non ho mai visto quella donna! Non so dove mi trovo, so solo che sono capitato qui per errore e che intendo tornare ad Asgard il prima possibile!” sbottò Thor, agitando le mani e di conseguenza il martello.

“Posa quell’arma! POSA QUELL’ARMAAA!” gridò il vecchio, con voce stridula, diventando paonazzo in volto e mulinando la mazza. “Come osi! In presenza della Sacra Famiglia! Blasfemia! Blasfemia!”

“Calmati, Rodolfo, o ti cadrà di nuovo il braccio! Quella colla non durerà per sempre...” mormorò la donna che stringeva una zangola colma di burro.

“Sapevo che non poteva essere Dio!” esclamò qualcuno.

“Chiediamo consiglio ai Re Magi? Loro sono saggi...” udì la donna più giovane bisbigliare.

“Ora che arrivano dalla credenza a qui... e poi col cammellopony che si ritrovano...” ribatté Tina

“Con il cosa?” si intromise Thor, curioso.

La fanciulla si nascose dietro la panettiera come se il solo fatto che Thor l’avesse guardata negli occhi fosse sufficiente a ledere per sempre la sua virtù.

Il ragazzo biondo avanzò, spavaldo, come sfidandolo a torcere un capello a quella che, a quanto pare, era la sua promessa.

“Il cammellopony,” spiegò Tina, cercando di stemperare la tensione, “è un cammello di una vecchia serie di statuine, più piccolo. Non so perché si ostinino a usarlo ogni anno, fatto sta che arriva a stento alla vita di Baldassarre e...”

Giuseppe, che era rimasto in silenzio ad osservare le reazioni dei suoi concittadini, fece segno di tacere. Un gesto sommesso era più che sufficiente: il suo ruolo di leader unito ad una certa dose di carisma imponevano un rispetto naturale.

  


“Thor, tu hai portato non poco scompiglio nel nostro presepe. In qualunque altro giorno avremmo avuto modo di sederci e ragionare, ma oggi è un giorno speciale e tra qualche ora sorgerà il sole. Quando ci animeremo di nuovo, nostro figlio sarà nato. Pertanto, ti chiedo di tornare da dove sei venuto: non appartieni a questo luogo e non sei alla nostra altezza... letteralmente,” affermò Giuseppe, con tono solenne, come se stesse leggendo un proclama.

Maria gli si avvicinò con grazia, appoggiandosi al braccio del marito, a metà tra l’intimorito e il curioso. Il viso di Giuseppe si addolcì.

Thor si guardò in giro: gli uomini lo fissavano con un misto di disprezzo e diffidenza, stringendo le armi o passandosele dalla mano destra a quella sinistra. La panettiera era la più ostile tra le donne, le altre evitavano totalmente il suo sguardo, tranne Tina, che lo fissava tra l’avvilito e il caparbio.

“Allora me ne vado anch’io!” esclamò Giustina, “lavateveli da soli i vostri panni!” aggiunse, sfilandosi il grembiule con gesti rabbiosi e gettandolo a terra, per poi avvinghiarsi al braccio di Thor, che la guardò imbarazzato.

“Tina! Torna subito qui!” ruggì Berto, avanzando per afferrarla, quando un forte tonfo fece tremare la terra e cadere qualche personcina.

Il vecchio alzò lo sguardo verso un punto dietro Thor, ma più in alto, sbiancò e gridò, con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo: “IL DIAVOLOOOO!”

Fu il parapiglia generale: tutti presero a correre come schegge impazzite, mentre la ragazza più giovane scivolò a terra, impietrita e le altre due donne dovettero spostarla a braccia.

Giuseppe condusse la moglie nella grotta, seguito dagli uomini, che di disponevano per difendere la struttura.

Thor si voltò. Davanti a lui un enorme mostro nero, peloso e dagli occhi gialli, brillanti come fanali, lo osservava maligno. Camminava su quattro zampe e agitava pericolosamente una lunga coda. Era alto due volte lui, quindi quasi quattro volte le altre personcine ed era lungo quasi tutta la città.

“TUTTI PRONTI ALL’ATTACCO!” sentì Ernesto urlare dietro di sé, tra lo sbattere di martelli e di bastoni.

“Thor, vieni via!”

Tina lo strattonò - o almeno ci provò, con scarsi risultati - per allontanarlo dal luogo di scontro.

Thor non si mosse ma si liberò dalla stretta della donna e le fece cenno di andare via.

Poi guardò negli occhi il nemico, che sembrava preso in contropiede dalla nuova aggiunta del presepe e lo stava annusando.

La zampata arrivò imprevista: nella semioscurità non aveva fatto in tempo a vedere che il mostro aveva attaccato che si trovò disteso sopra un rovo di muschio.

Vide gli uomini passargli di fianco con armi sguainate per cercare di colpirlo.

Il mostro lo trovò un gioco alquanto divertente e prese a lanciarli a terra uno per uno, per poi procedere verso la grotta.

“Berto!” urlò Tina, vedendolo in bilico sullo strapiombo e tuffandosi per evitare che sprofondasse nell’abisso. Gli afferrò la mano quando il corpo era già per tre quarti oltre il burrone, e tirò con tutte le sue forze per poi abbracciarlo, una volta al sicuro.

Thor si rialzò e vide che le donne si erano disposte a semicerchio davanti alla grotta, e stavano lanciando pezzi di arbusto, sassolini, pagnotte e qualsiasi altra cosa venisse loro a tiro, con l’unico risultato di infastidire il mostro, più che fermarlo.

“Ohi! Palla di pelo!” urlò Thor.

Il quadrupede indirizzò le lunghe orecchie appuntite verso la fonte del rumore, per poi girare il muso.

Thor prese a mulinare sempre più velocemente il martello, portandolo sopra la sua testa e saltando. Qualcosa non funzionava: non proiettava fulmini e non si sollevava in aria.

Provò a sbatterlo a terra. L’onda d’urto fece perdere l’equilibrio al ragazzo biondo, vicino a lui, ma non aveva neppure arruffato il pelo del mostro.

“I miei poteri non funzionano!” gemette Thor, per poi tuffarsi per evitare il colpo di coda del quadrupede, che continuava ad avanzare verso la grotta.

Iniziò a correre verso il demonio, che stava azzannando l’angelo, tra le grida strazianti di costui e le urla di battaglia e di terrore degli altri. Vide un bue uscire dalla grotta per incornare la zampa destra del nemico, mentre Giuseppe, a cavallo di un asino, cercava di ricompattare le misere truppe.

Thor balzò sul tetto di una casa, che non resse, sfondandosi, ma gli diede comunque abbastanza slancio da tuffarsi sulla coda del mostro, che si girò, soffiando, con un sibilo ferino.

Il quadrupede agitò ulteriormente la coda, usandola come una frusta, per scacciare di dosso l’intruso, che vi rimase però saldamente attaccato, strappando una buona dose di peluria.

Thor tentò il tutto per tutto e piazzò una martellata con tutta la sua forza contro la coda.

Dalla bestia emerse un gemito di dolore. Con un’ultima scudisciata, Thor fu proiettato contro la casa alla destra della grotta, che fece a pezzi atterrandoci sopra.

  


“Thor!”

Grida e voci confuse si sovrastavano mentre quattro paia di mani lo aiutavano a rialzarsi.

Vide lo sguardo grato e solidale di un malconcio Ernesto farsi capolino tra le macerie, mentre il biondino, lo aiutava a rialzarsi.

Il mostro era impegnato a leccarsi la coda.

Thor avanzò, tra lo stupore generale e fece nuovamente roteare il martello, sempre più veloce. Poi lo lanciò.

La bestia lo vide troppo tardi, quando ormai era in traiettoria verso il suo naso, che colpì in pieno.

Il quadrupede mugolò di dolore e, con un balzo, sparì oltre il baratro.

  


Da quel momento, nel presepe della famiglia Scacchi si mise sempre Thor, per difenderlo dal gatto.

  


  


\-----------------------------

  


  


“Zio, ma se le statuine non parlano e tu stavi dormendo, come la sai, questa storia?” domanda Leo, scrutando gli occhi dello zio, alla ricerca di un segno che indichi che è tutto uno scherzo.

Lo zio, però, è serissimo.

“Certe cose,” risponde, ammiccando, “devono rimanere un segreto. Ti dico solo che da quella notte non ho mai visto uno dei nostri gatti sul presepe.”

Il bimbo fissa Thor, che ricambia lo sguardo, immobile, sopra al libro.

“Leo! Prendi il cappotto, andiamo a casa!” La voce della madre si fa strada dal salotto.

Segue una strenua ricerca delle scarpe, del berretto e una raccolta di tutti i giocattoli nuovi che ha portato Babbo Natale.

Sono sulla soglia per gli ultimi saluti, pronti per entrare in ascensore. Leo tentenna, saluta a malapena. All’improvviso, fa uno scatto si fa largo tra i parenti sulla soglia e rientra in casa dei nonni, afferra Thor e lo rimette in mezzo al presepe.

Poi sussurra all’orecchio dello zio, accovacciato alla sua altezza: “Non si sa mai.”


End file.
